Necesito humectar mis labios
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Bueno… el título lo dice todo, así de simple.


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Este fic **contiene shounen ai** (_relación chico-chico_) si no te gusta, no lo leas.

La historia se encuentra ubicada en alguna parte recóndita entre el inicio del equipo siete a sus principios y antes de Shippuunden.

* * *

**Necesito humectar mis labios **

Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre la barda del puente que cruzaba el río, observaba su figura reflejada en el agua mientras mecía sus pies sobre ésta con aire taciturno. Hacía días que había estado así, y es que… ¡simplemente no lo entendía!.¿Por qué no funcionaban?.¿Estaría haciendo algo mal?

"No entiendo…"

Relamió sus labios probando el sabor fresa de la cera cremosa que no hacía mucho se hubiese colocado sobre éstos, y sonrió en desagrado cuando la piel le ardió.

Toda la mercadotecnia era pura basura. Ese día se encontraba probando su décimo tercer ungüento para labios, pero ninguno había hecho el efecto deseado. Éstos seguían ardiéndole, y lo único que podía atribuirles a bien era que ya no se encontraban rasposos.

"La culpa la tiene Kakashi-sensei…", se volvió a repetir resentido apretando ligeramente las manos sobre el filo de la barda, "si no nos hubiese envia …"

"Deja de culpar a otros por tus errores…"

Naruto giró el rostro encontrándose con Sasuke. Éste se había apoyado tranquilamente a un lado suyo, los codos sobre la barda dejando que el cuerpo se relajará con el peso sobre éstos, y las manos cruzadas sobre la roca.

"De haber llevado el equipo necesario no estarías pasando por esto."

Naruto gruñó ofendido, y, dispuesto a proclamar guerra, se detuvo de golpe. Sasuke, pese a su satírico humor de siempre, sonreía inmaculado, o más bien, sus labios se veían inmaculablemente tersos y brillantes. (_**N.A**.: Sé que inmaculablemente es una palabra que no existe, pero me he tomado la reserva ya que puede interpretarse su función_).

"Oye… Sasuke ¿Qué usas?"

El aludido enarcó una ceja sin entender.

"Sí, en los labios."

Naruto alzó una mano con intención de tocarles, pero Sasuke le dio un manazo alejándose.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué intentas?!"

"Sólo quiero saber qué usas ¿me dirás?"

El dueño del kyubi ahora se encontraba parado frente al otro dispuesto a obtener respuesta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que uso algo?"

"¿Me dirás qué no?"

"Naruto…", el pelinegro desvió la mirada algo incomodo, "el que no te trate bien la naturaleza, no significa que a todos nos trate igual."

El rubio frunció el ceño cavilando en cada palabra dicha. ¿Qué tenía que ver la naturaleza ahí?

Un brilló extraño centelló en sus ojos cuando una respuesta bastante lógica llegó iluminándolo. Terminó por cerrar los pasos entre los dos y alzándose en puntitas alcanzó los labios del otro sin dejarle protestar. Tenía completa intención de empapar con, fuera lo que fuese, sus labios. Así que apretando contra los otros se había encargado de atrapar esos labios huidizos y probarlos sin tapujos, descubriendo un placentero sabor a cereza en el proceso.

"Sasuke…", Naruto se alejó relamiéndose algo pensativo para después sonreír, "eres mejor que el labello."

El rubio se marchó sin dejarle rechistar, mientras, hablando con él mismo, discutía de tirar ungüentos.

Uchiha enarcó una ceja, y girando para caminar al lado contrario, sonrió satisfecho mientras su mano izquierda, dentro de su bolsa, se cerraba jugando con un tubito.

Él no pensaba que tirarlos fuese una solución cuando podía encontrar usos mucho más útiles.

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** ¿Quién imaginaría que hacer un drabble fuese tan difícil? Ni hablar, medio me sigue gustando más la versión más larga, pero tenía ganas de enfrentarme a esto. Gracias a quien le haya leído. 

**Nota:** Labello, es una marca de labial para la resequedad de labios. Hay en diferentes sabores, el más popular es el de cereza porque deja los labios en un color rojo carnoso (desde mi punto de vista).

**Nota 2:** No, no desprestigio marcas ni nada, y tampoco es publicidad.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Fin de la transmisión...

_500 palabras sin contar la N.A. _


End file.
